vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli (Let the right one in)
|-|Eli= |-|Abby= Summary Eli is the deuteragonist of "Let the right one in". In both the original novel and film adaptation, Eli is a vampire from Sweden, who survived for more than 200 years. He is a boy who had his genitalia removed (as opposed to a simple castration) and lives as a girl. Abby, the female lead In the American version of the story, is based on her Swedish counterpart to a certain degree, although there is significant variation between the two. Unlike Eli, Abby was born and raised in North America, presumably before the formation of the United States of America. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Eli, Abby Origin: Let the right one in Gender: Male in the novel and in the Swedish movie, female in the American remake. Age: At least 200 years old Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Transformation (Can transform into her vampire form), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy and Resistance to low temperatures. Attack Potency: Wall level (Can overpower adult humans and rip them apart with little effort. Can break necks https://youtu.be/amqqT3tfCi4?t=25m13s and rip off heads https://youtu.be/b3Li5dLDfmY?t=3m42s with ease). Speed: At least Superhuman (Can move fast enough to run on water https://youtu.be/b3Li5dLDfmY?t=3m38s and the speed required to perform this action must be at least 22 m/s), possibly Subsonic (Blitzed a group of humans https://youtu.be/UkWtMLQKIZs?t=2m36s). Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can rip off limbs and heads easily). Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (In the novel, vampires can survive damage than would be fatal to humans. Regeneration makes her hard to kill). Stamina: High (She never shows to tire after performing complex actions such as climbing a wall). Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Quite high. She managed to survive for two centuries, manipulating people around her. She was able to solve a Rubik's cube on her own in one day. However, she's still a 12 years old child mentally. Weaknesses: She is extremely sensitive to the sun and will burst into flames if exposed to direct sunlight. Fire, decapitation or a wound to the heart are also fatal to her. In Let the right one in, vampires cannot enter a place (that is not a public area) without invitation. They need a verbal invitation ("you can come in"). Otherwise, if the invite remains absent for too long, they begin to bleed through their pores until completely drained and dead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Regeneration:' A vampire is immune to illnesses and diseases and can regenerate from any wound as long as it's fed, with the exception of decapitation and damage to the heart. *'Flight:' Eli can fly, likely with a pair of wings that she can grow and retract. *'Enhanced Senses:' Eli has highly developed senses. She can see in complete darkness, hearing voices coming from other rooms and smelling blood from far away. *'Hypnosis:' Vampires have a degree of mind manipulation, Eli was able to subdue a woman simply by being in her presence. A nurse also had a need to give Eli something when she entered a hospital but could not figure out what. *'Telepathy:' Eli was able to share a memory of her transformation into a vampire with Oskar. She was also able to make Oskar see himself from her perspective. *'Wall crawling:' She is extremely agile and can scale sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings. *'Resistance to cold:' Eli lacks body heat and is impervious to cold, for instance even when barefoot in the snow. *'True Face:' If provoked or stimulated by blood, a vampire will show its true form. Its skin goes from pale to white with bulging dark veins becoming visible, its irises shrink and turn to an unnatural shade of white/grey and its voice becomes much deeper. Gallery Eli2.png Eli and oskar.jpg|Eli and Oskar Vampire form.jpg|Vampire form Abby2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampires Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Let the right one in Category:Transformation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 9